memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Bourbon Street Bar (Holoprogramm)
Minuet Liege ich mit meiner Erinnerung falsch oder wurde Minuet nur Zwecks der Entführung in das Holoprogramm integriert? Nach Klärung der Sachlage besucht Riker ja erneut das Holoprogramm. Dies beinhaltet zwar die Bar, jedoch nicht Minuet. Im Text wird es so formuliert, als sei sie allgemein Teil des Programms. --D47h0r Talk 11:09, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ja, Minuet wurde entwickelt, um Riker auf dem Holodeck zu halten. Die Wesen schufen sie so, dass Riker sich von ihr angezogen fühlte. Später versucht er eine neue Version zu erzeugen, aber die Version ist für ihn nicht das Selbe.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:30, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Doppelter Artikel Ist es überhaupt notwendig, hierfür zwei Artikel zu erstellen? Natürlich gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen einer Sache und der Rekreation einer Sache - aber wissen wir erstens überhaupt, dass es ein "echtes" Vorbild gab (also eine reale Bourbon Street Bar) - und zweitens, macht eine Trennung Sinn, wenn beide Einzelartikel derart kurz sind, dass man sie auch gerne zusammenfassen könnte? Das gilt besonders, da ja dieser Artikel aufgrund seines Klammerzusatzes in vielen Fällen erst über den Umweg des anderen Artikels gefunden wird. Wenn man also z.B. alle Information über die "gesehene Bar" (die Rekreation) in den Artikel Bourbon Street Bar verschieben und um die Notiz "Diese Bar wurde als Rekreation einer Bar aus dem Jahr XY im Holodeck erzeugt." ergänzen würde - würde man dann wirklich Information oder Genauigkeit verlieren, oder wäre das nicht eine viel einfachere Präsentation? -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:12, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Es gibt einen ganz einfachen Grund für zwei Artikel: Die Kategorie. Wir können den Artikel für das Holoprogramm nicht in die Kategorie Ort aufnehmen, da gehört die original Bar allerdings rein. Wird bei MA/de immer so gehandhabt. Deshalb gibt es bei uns auch beispielsweise den Artikel Kiessa-Kloster und Massaker beim Kiessa-Kloster, da der erste Artikel sich auf den Ort selbst, der zweite Artikel sich auf das Ereignis bezieht. Ich halte das für sinnvoll. Sind ja zwei unterschiedliche Dinge.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:30, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kategorien lassen sich seit geraumer Zeit auch auf Weiterleitungen anwenden. Wenn das also der einzige Grund ist, könnte man (um beim genannten Beispiel zu bleiben) eine Weiterleitung Bourbon Street Bar (Ort) auf Bourbon Street Bar anlegen, und diese Weiterleitung als "Ort" kategorisieren. In der Kategorie würde dann diese Weiterleitungsseite auftauchen, über die man direkt beim zentralen Artikel (mit der kompletten Information) landen würde, ohne dass dieser selbst "falsch" kategorisiert ist. Nebenbei bemerkt ist ja auch der Unterschied zwischen "Kloster" und "Ereignis beim Kloster" etwas größer als "Bar" und "Rekreation der Bar". -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 12:38, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Du musst auch bedenken: Das was wir sehen, passiert im Holoprogramm, nicht in der realen Bar. Wenn man jetzt alles in einen Artikel schreibt, wird jeder denken, es geschieht in der echten Bar. Um das zu umgehen würden wir vermutlich eine zusätzliche Überschrift oder eine sonstige Trennung vornehmen. Und schon wäre man wieder da, dass man zwischen Original und Holoprogrmm unterscheidet. Also kann man Original und Holoprogramm gleich in eigene Artikel stecken, dann kann man auch, wie bereits erwähnt, die Kategorien einfacher setzen. --D47h0r Talk 13:32, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das halte ich ein Stück weit für eine Schutzbehauptung. Wenn im Artikel zum Beispiel steht "In der auf dem Holodeck nachgestellten Bar erlebt Riker 2364 X und Y.", dann kann doch niemand ernsthaft glauben, dass die Handlung tatsächlich 1950 in der "echten" Bar passiert... das ist also nur eine Frage der vernünftigen Formulierung. Letztendlich ist momentan die einzige'Information, die über die echte Bar behauptet wird die, dass sie im Holodeck nachgestellt wird - und das würde der vorgeschlagene Einleitungssatz auch schon erledigen, ohne künstliche Trennung im Artikel. Abgesehen davon, dass ich die tatsächliche Existenz der echten Bar immer noch nicht ganz bewiesen sehe, ist es also momentan so, dass Leser vermutlich häufig zuerst den "informationsarmen" Artikel ohne Klammerzusatz aufrufen werden, und dann erst nach einem zusätzlichen Klick die Information bekommen, die sie eigentlich wünschen. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 13:43, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich finde auch, dass wir tatsächlich erst mal klären sollten, ob wir einfach davon ausgehen können ob es eine reale Bourbon Street Bar gibt oder ob es nicht eine Erfindung ist. -- 14:23, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Wäre mir sogar egal, die Bar existiert im Programm. Selber Fall wie Bashir 62 und Vic Fontaine's Lounge. Zwei Artikel sind unbedingt notwendig.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 14:33, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Versteh ich nicht so ganz. Bin grad aber auch nicht so 100% konzentriert. -- 14:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Bei Vic Fontaine's Lounge ist es ganz einfach "Bashir 62" enthält das Vic's, aber eben nicht nur das, sondern auch Vic Fontaines Suite und ggf. andere Orte. In sofern sind zwei Artikel notwendig. Und bei Bourbon Street Bar (Holoprogramm) und Bourbon Street Bar geht es eben einmal um ein Hologramm und einmal eine Bar, wobei wirklich abgeklärt werden muss, ob es die Bar in Wirklichkeit gibt oder eben nur fiktiv ist.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 15:20, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Richtig, das sind eben doch zwei Paar Schuhe... "Vic Fontaine's Lounge" ist ein Artikel über die virtuelle Lounge, und "Bashir 62" ist ein Artikel über ein vorab definiertes Programm, das als Bestandteil ''auch (aber eben nicht nur) diese Lounge enthält. Hier ist es aus der Story von "11001001" doch ziemlich fraglich, ob das gleiche Prinzip hier auch gilt. Ich würde behaupten, Nein. Es gibt kein Programm mit dem Namen "Bourbon Street Bar", dass eine feste Zusammenstellung aus Örtlichkeit und Darstellerin Minuet ist - es gibt nur die nachgemachte Örtlichkeit, in die von den Bynären zu einem bestimmten Zweck ein Hack (Minuet) spontan eingebracht wurde. Und selbst wenn man diesen Unterschied bestreitet, sind die beiden Fälle immer noch nicht vergleichbar - denn dann müsste der Bar-Artikel sich trotzdem (auch) mit der nachgemachten Bar befassen und nicht nur mit der immer noch unbestätigten "echten".-- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 15:46, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Finde auch, dass der Vergleich mit dem Vic's nicht ganz passt. Der Fall hier hat mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem Café des Artistes oder den Denubianischen Alpen. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 16:05, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich habe oben vermutlich etwas schnell geurteilt, jetzt aber noch mal ins Transkript geschaut. Da heißt es: RIKER: All right. What should I choose? Computer, I'd like some place to play some music. A little atmosphere. COMPUTER: Specify. RIKER: Jazz. COMPUTER: Era? RIKER: Circa 1958. COMPUTER: Location. RIKER: Kansas City. No, wait. New Orleans. Bourbon Street Bar, New Orleans. Around two a.m. COMPUTER: Programme complete. Enter when ready. ::::Das gibt uns schon mal die eindeutige Bestätigung, dass die Bourbon Street Bar real existiert, sonst wüsste der Computer nichts damit anzufangen (außer „Bourbon Street Bar“ ist in Amerika ein Gattungsbegriff, so wie „Berliner Eckkneipe“ oder so, das weiß ich nicht). Gleichzeitig zeigt die Passage aber auch, dass das Programm ad hoc aus Versatzstücken zusammengestellt wird. Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch, ob das einen Artikel wert ist, und ich bin mir jetzt nicht mehr ganz so sicher, eher: nicht unbedingt.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:29, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Möglicherweise ist das tatsächlich so, ich habe gerade mal gegooglet: Wikipedia:Bourbon Street. Die Bourbon Street ist also quasi "die längste Theke der Welt" von New Orleans. Demnach könnte mit "Bourbon Street Bar" auch einfach "eine für die Bourbon Street typische Bar" gemeint sein, und nicht zwangsläufig eine ganz bestimmte Bar. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 18:00, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Sowas in der Art hatte ich fast vermutet. Dann dürfte es den Artikel Bourbon Street Bar aber immer noch geben, nur eben in Bezug auf einen Typ Bar.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:39, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Also behalten nach dem was oben von BM geschrieben wurde für alle Fälle. Die Artikel müssen halt BEIDE angepasst werden, denn das Hologramm ist ja dann auch nur eine Bar, die nach der "Bourbon Street Bar"-Art.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:04, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Und mit welchem Inhalt genau sollen die zwei Artikel jetzt unbedingt behalten werden? Hier sind ja jetzt sehr unterschiedliche mögliche (oder eben auch nicht notwendige) Inhalte angesprochen worden, da wäre es schon schön, wenn du etwas ausführlicher werden könntest. Ich sehe immer noch nicht die Notwendigkeit für zwei Artikel. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 22:29, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Deswegen habe ich oben das Beispiel von Bashir 62 und dem Vic's angeführt (und ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass es passt, weil es um die Trennung von „Werk“ und Inhalt geht): Man könnte im Artikel Bourbon Street Bar (BSB) schreiben: „Eine ‚Die‘! BSB ist eine Art von Bar … Im BSB-Holoprogramm der Enterprise wird eine typische BSB dargestellt.“ und dann im BSB-(HP)-Artikel könnte man schreiben: „Das BSB-HP wird bei Sternzeit x auf der Enterprise generiert und stellt eine typische BSB dar. Auch das Hologramm von Minuet ist Teil des BSB-HP.“ Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch, ob „das“ BSB-HP existiert, oder nicht, also: Gibt es in der Datenbank der Enterprise irgendwo ein Programm namens „Bourbon Street Bar 01“ – dann bin ich für einen Artikel – oder wird das BSB-HP immer nur über die Anweisung, eine BSB darzustellen, ad hoc generiert – dann schließe ich mich Cid an, dass ein Artikel zur realen BSB reicht. Dazu müssten man sich jetzt darüber streiten [ ;-) ], was am Ende der Episode passiert. Riker geht wieder in das Programm, Minuet ist wieder da – es ist aber nicht mehr dieselbe. Riker sagt dann: She's gone. I tried variations of the programme, others appeared, but not Minuet. Er geht also eigentlich strikt davon aus, dass Minuet wieder erscheint, wenn er die Bar besucht – das spricht in meinen Augen dafür, dass „das“ BSB-HP ein fixes Holoprogramm ist, und dass Minuet Teil dieses Programms ist (nur die Modifikation der Bynaren nicht). Andererseits sagt er, dass er Variationen des Programms ausprobiert hat. Das klingt dann wiederum nicht nach einem festgefügten Programm, sondern eben eher nach einer frei nach Wunsch spontan bzw ad hoch vom Computer immer neu zusammengestellten Darstellung.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 06:36, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Naja, die Version des Programms kann auch z.B. die Uhrzeit oder das Datum sein. Ähnlich wie in The Big Goodbye, bei der je nach Version / Datum andere Personen auftreten.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 08:27, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke doch, dass man da sinnvollerweise auch den "Programmieraufwand" betrachten sollte. Wenn die einzige Anweisung darin bestand, eine bestimmte Örtlichkeit mit "für 1950 typischer Bevölkerung" zu erzeugen, dann mag daraus ein laufendes Holodeck-Programm entstehen. Es ist dann aber meiner Meinung nach eher kein fest definiertes Programm "Örtlichkeit 01", sondern eher das "Standard-Holodeck-Programm" mit Parametern "Örtlichkeit=X" und "Bevölkerung=1950-typisch". Möglicherweise verständlicherer Vergleich: Wenn ich auf meinem Laptop Klassik-MP3s laufen lasse und dazu Bilder aus dem letzten Urlaub zeige, habe ich damit auch kein Programm "Klassik/Urlaub 01" geschrieben, sondern benutze nur existierende Standard-Programme mit bestimmten Parametern bzw. Ressourcen. Wahrscheinlich sind die Grenzen zwischen "Programm" und "Nicht-Programm" auch eher fließend, genau wie heutzutage auch schon. Wenn man sich eine SVG-Datei mal im Quelltext anschaut, wird man da auch einfach eine Reihe von Anweisungen finden (zeichne einen blauen Kreis hierhin; verbinde diese Punkte mit grünen Strichen; ...), die beim Aufrufen erst zur Anzeige interpretiert werden. Trotzdem würde man die Datei eher nicht als "Programm" bezeichnen. Deswegen denke ich, nach wie vor, dass man keinen eigenständigen Artikel für ein "Bar-Programm" braucht. -- Cid Highwind (Diskussion) 08:39, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ich glaube inzwischen auch, dass hier kein Artikel für das Programm notwendig ist, schlicht weil ich nicht mehr glaube, dass es das überhaupt gibt. Das Szenario ist halt das Ergebnis einer nach verschiedenen Parametern ausgeführten Zusammenstellung durch den Computer, aber nicht ein mit mehr oder weniger Aufwand von einem Autor gestaltetes Programm. Vor allem wird es ja nie irgendwo benannt – das ist für mich der wichtigste Prüfstein!--Bravomike (Diskussion) 20:39, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Hier ist mein Vorschlag: Bourbon Street Bar wird entsprechend umformuliert, sodass auf den Typ von Bar allgemein abzielt wird, und um die Ereignisse in ergänzt. Bourbon Street Bar (Holoprogramm) wird gelöscht.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:02, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::ich vermute allerdings das die Bourbon Street Bar tatsächlich eine individuelle bar ist, da über der Bühne eben Bourbon St. Bar steht. :::::andersherum fände ich es witzig wen ich den Computer auffordere mir eine typische Berliner Eckkneipe generieren und ich bekomme die selbe Bar, mit der Aufschrift Berliner Eckkneipe ^^ -- 12:23, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich muss zugeben, der Satz No, wait. New Orleans. Bourbon Street Bar, New Orleans. Around two a.m. klingt schon sehr danach, dass es eine bestimmte Bar mit diesem Namen ist. Wäre es nur eine Art Bar, hätte er sicherlich etwas in der Art wie No, wait. New Orleans. '''A Bourbon Street Bar, New Orleans. Around two a.m.. --D47h0r Talk 12:58, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, die Leuchtschrift habe ich nicht gesehen, stimmt, das ist ein gutes Argument. Aber ändert das was daran, ob wir einen eigenen Artikel für das Holoprogramm brauchen?--Bravomike (Diskussion) 17:07, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::nein. mach ruhig --17:27, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)